Tes regards enflammés
by virginiegalaad
Summary: Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque nos deux esprits dérangés regardent un peu trop de vidéos sur Mozart l'Opéra Rock. Flo/Mikele
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre : Tes regards enflammés.**_

_Ni Florent, ni Mikele, ni aucune autre personne ne m'appartient. Je ne touche pas d'argent, je ne connais pas personnellement les personnes desquelles je parle._

_Point de vue de Florent : 7 mars 2008_

_Lyon. Je meurs de peur, je ne veux pas monter sur scène. Hors de question, je n'irais pas. Mikele me regarde. Son sourire me donne du courage. Bon aller, je me lance. Ils m'ont posé une question, je dois y répondre… (…)_

Et il saute sur scène, semblant fou de joie. Je le regarde des coulisses, il sourit, chante, se déhanche. Il est vraiment TROP mignon. C'est mon tour de rentrer sur scène. J'adresse un clin d'œil à la caméra, caméra qui n'a pas été témoin de ce qui vient de se passer.

On ne peut pas en dire autant de Maeva, Solal, Claire et Mélissa, qui nous regardent tour à tour en se jetant des œillades complices. La chanson se termine. Il hurle « Merci ! Tout va bien ? » avec son accent horriblement chou.

Solal chauffe le public, et nous commençons à chanter _Le Bien qui fait Mal _pour la première fois. Je brûle, j'ai peur, mais je chante. Et j'aime ça. J'aime entendre ma voix, la notre, celle de la troupe. Toutes nos voix mélangées pour n'en faire au final qu'une… Je trouve ça magique.

Je regarde discrètement Mikele qui soutient mon regard, amusé. Je détourne les yeux, et me rend compte que Mélissa me fixe. « Chante », elle semble vouloir me dire. Et je pars dans un solo. _C'est si bon de souffrir… _Je pousse le hurlement final, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

Mikele me dévisage en souriant, un peu étonné de mon courage soudain. Il m'invite d'un mouvement de tête à le rejoindre au milieu de la scène pour la dernière interprétation de la soirée. Notre morceau préféré, à Mikele et à moi. _Vivre à en crever. _

La musique commence, et il se penche à mon oreille et y glisse un « je t'aime aussi », pose sa main sur mon épaule puis recule en riant. Je reste paralysé.

Enfin, sa voix inonde la salle, je n'ai d'yeux que pour lui. C'est magnifique. Tout autour de nous n'existe plus. Il n'y a plus que lui, sa voix merveilleuse, et moi. Il plante ses yeux dans les miens, je frissonne.

Je porte le micro à ma bouche, et une voix douce que je ne me connaissais pas en sort. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux plus quitter la scène, mais je ne veux plus qu'on me regarde. Je veux juste à jamais entendre la voix de ce garçon mélangée à la mienne. J'aimerai que ce moment ne se finisse pas.

Quand nous nous disons « On se reverra », il se passe quelque chose de vraiment étrange en moi. Comme un genre de prise de conscience. Bien sur qu'on se reverra. Ça me semble grotesque qu'on puisse, l'espace d'un jour, ne pas se voir.

_**Flash-back**_

« Bon, Flo, Mikele, les filles ? On fait comme d'habitude ?

Bien sûr ! Hurlent en cœur les trois filles

Ouais ! dit Mikele, qui, se tournant vers moi fait, Tu es d'accord, Flo ?

Heu oui, oui… »

Comme d'habitude, pour Solal, ça équivaut à se lancer des défis, faire le jeu qu'on faisait dans les cours de récréations lorsque nous étions enfants, « actions ou vérités ? », histoire de se déstresser un peu avant de monter sur scène.

« Moi d'abord ! crie Claire, Mélissa ! Action ou vérité ?

Euh… Action ?

Tu dois… Embrasser Solal !

… Ok. »

Et elle le fait. J'envie son aisance. Sa manière d'être et tout le reste.

« Bon, j'ai réussi, à mon tour. Flo ? Action ? »

Je préférerai éviter. Avec son esprit tordu, elle est capable de me faire faire n'importe quoi.

« Non, vérité, plutôt.

Très bien… Elle jette un regard entendu aux filles et à Solal, et fait «Est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ? »

Génial. La question que je redoutais. Mikele me regarde avec intérêt. Je me sens rougir, c'est atroce.

« Ahah, vu comment tu rougis, on sait que oui ! me lance Maeva.

Alors, répond ! dit Solal en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Claire.

Non mais… Non !

Aller, dis-nous, fait Mikele en souriant.

Elle fait parti de la troupe ? demande Mélissa »

Je ne sais pas comment répondre. La personne que j'aime fait partie de la troupe, certes, mais ce n'est pas une « elle ».

« Je… Oui… Non…

Moi ? Demandent en même temps les trois filles.

N… Non…

C'est un homme ? demande Solal

Je… Arrêtez ! (je rougis encore) ça ne vous regarde pas ! Et puis, on se connait à peine…

C'est moi ? interroge Solal

Non…, mon regard se pose sur Mikele, qui me fixe, tout en souriant.

Donc c'est moi… fait Mikele. »

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Nous retournons dans notre loge, tous ensemble. Mikele et moi nous asseyons autour de la table pendant que nos quatre acolytes s'installent sur la banquette, en continuant de nous regarder, sourire aux lèvres. Je regarde Mikele, il semble timide.

Ça fait vraiment bizarre de le voir dans cet état. Il triture la nappe, et a les yeux dans le vague. Quand il voit que je le fixe, il baisse la tête en rougissant. Il a l'air gêné. Il se rend compte que je suis encore plus mal que lui.

Nos quatre amis chuchotent dans leur coin, et j'entends même un

« 5 euros que c'est Florent qui embrasse Mikele en premier !

T'es folle ! 10 euros que ça sera Mikele ! Regarde, Flo est tout blanc…

… Les boulets. Je tourne la tête vers lui, il prend mon visage entre ses mains et pose avec beaucoup de douceur ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'ai gagné 10 euros, Maeva !

… Tu soules, Solal ! Laisse nous profiter, roh !

Ouah l'excuse ! (je crois que c'est la voix de Mélissa) »

Mikele s'écarte tout doucement.

« Hum… Et si on les laissait ?, dit Claire

Laissez tomber. On doit tous rentrer de toute façon, non ? » fait Mickey

Je le regarde, un peu déçu. Il me tapote la tête et sourit. Il ramasse ses affaires et sort.

« A demain ! »

La loge est soudain plongée dans le silence. Claire me lance un drôle de regard.

« Tu sais, j'étais convaincue que je sortirais avec toi. J'pensai pas que t'étais gay. T'as pas la carrure… »


	2. Chapter 2

_Ni Florent, ni Mikele, ni aucune autre personne ne m'appartient. Je ne touche pas d'argent, je ne connais pas personnellement les personnes desquelles je parle._

_Point de vue de Mikele : __**7 mars 2008**_

Ce soir-là a bouleversé ma vie. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'inattendu que j'avais ardemment désiré sans pouvoir réellement y croire. Nous avons un concert de prévu ce soir à Lyon. Tout se déroule normalement, nous arrivons juste à l'heure pour notre représentation.

Comme d'habitude, Florent, Solal et moi partageons la même loge. Pendant que je me prépare, nous nous lançons de stupides défis afin de combattre le stress. C'est une habitude que nous avons entre nous, une sorte de rituel instauré avant d'entrer sur scène.

Je gère plutôt bien l'anxiété. En réalité, la plupart du temps, je suis zen avant le début du show. Ce n'est qu'une fois la chanson débutée que je sens le stress m'envahir à tel point que parfois je me demande si je parviendrais à la terminer.

Pourtant, une fois n'est pas coutume, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi enjoué que ce soir là. Un bien être intense m'a envahi depuis qu'il a murmuré ces quelques mots.

Je suis sur scène, je fais ce pourquoi j'ai si durement travaillé, ce pour quoi je me suis battu depuis tout ce temps, et... Je m'éclate. Il n'existe pas d'autre mot pour exprimer la joie qui coule littéralement dans mes veines.

Mozart est sans conteste la chance de ma vie sur un plan professionnel. Pourtant, je n'aurais jamais cru que cette opportunité me permettra de le rencontrer lui. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé tomber amoureux d'un homme tel que lui. Il est tout le contraire de ce que je peux être. Comme le dirait si bien Dove, nous sommes le jour et la nuit.

Pourtant, désormais, je ne parviens pas a me dire qu'il puisse exister une autre personne faite pour moi. C'est plutôt rapide et inattendu, mais depuis que j'ai croisé son regard, au casting, il a changé quelque chose au plus profond de moi. Seulement, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je ne pouvais pas imaginer que cela puisse-t-être réciproque. Et surtout, je ne pouvais même pas concevoir qu'il fasse le premier pas alors que de nous deux, il est irrévocablement le plus réservé et le plus timide. Bon, en réalité, on lui a un peu forcé la main...

Comment tout cela a-t-il pu se produire ? Comment un stupide jeu a pu nous donner une raison de vivre ? Je ne remercierai jamais assez Dove de m'avoir engagé, de m'avoir donné ce rôle inouï et de m'avoir donné la chance de rencontré la personne qui est devenue l'être le plus important pour moi.

En si peu de temps, il s'est instauré dans ma vie et c'est à peine si je parviens à imaginer la vie sans lui désormais. Je n'arrive même pas à prononcer son nom sans ressentir des frissons parcourir tout mon corps. Son nom est commun, d'une banalité sans borne pour un français et pourtant, il représente absolument tout à mes yeux.

Je monte donc sur scène, euphorique, avec cette impression étrange que rien ne peut m'atteindre. Au moment de _ Vivre à en crever_,je ne peux empêcher les mots de franchir mes lèvres. Il doit savoir ce que je ressens. Il est essentiel qu'il ai conscience de l'importance qu'il possède à mes yeux.

Je vois les sourires complices du restes de la troupe, et je constate à quel point ils sont heureux pour nous.  
Nous nous connaissons depuis peu, mais nous formons déjà une véritable famille. En même temps, ce que nous traversons, cette épopée fantastique à laquelle nous participons ne peut que nous rapprocher.

J'espère juste que le lien qui me lie à Florent perdurera au delà de cette aventure. Ça me parait totalement fou d'être aussi accro à une personne alors que nous n'avons même pas encore échangé un baiser.

Après la fin du spectacle, les paris vont bon train entre nos collègues pour savoir lequel de nous deux va embrasser l'autre en premier. Je les entends rire à mes côtés, et je ne peux m'empêcher de constater le mal être de mon ami, auquel il faut absolument que je remédie.

Je caresse ses lèvres tendrement, et soudain, le monde semble cesser d'exister autour de nous. Il n'y a plus que lui, lui et sa magnifique voix pour laquelle je n'hésiterai pas un instant à me damner.

La soirée prend fin, me plongeant dans des rêves d'éternité à ses côtés.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ni Florent, ni Mikele, ni aucune autre personne ne m'appartient. Je ne touche pas d'argent, je ne connais pas personnellement les personnes desquelles je parle._

_Point de vue de Florent : 18 décembre 2009_

_Paris. On a enchaîné les concerts, les tournées et tout le reste depuis septembre. Ça me change vraiment de ma vie d'avant, au Canada. J'étais juste une « Rock-star » dans un groupe de métalleux qui faisaient de la musique à l'aide de percussions. Moi je chantais avec ma guitare.  
Je n'avais plus, de mon ex petite amie pour qui j'avais tout lâché, pour laquelle j'étais parti à Toronto et qui m'y avait laissé, que ma guitare, et « notre » appartement dans lequel je vivais seul.  
Et puis, Dove m'a repéré sur MySpace… Et c'est là que ma vie a été chamboulée.  
Je ne pensais pas devenir célèbre, ni même être pris dans la troupe. Et encore moins tombé amoureux d'un homme. Surtout pas lui.  
Il est tellement différent de moi… _

« … Avec les voix de Mikelangelo Loconte, Florent Mothe, Claire Perrot, Mélissa Mars et Solal. Les enfants, ils sont tous venus pour vous encourager ce soir, je vous demande de faire un triomphe à la troupe de l'Opéra Rock Mozart qui nous interprète _Tatoue-moi_ ! »

Le stress est à son comble. Tout le monde applaudit, j'arrive sur scène avec mes amis et ma guitare. On commence à chanter, Mikele est provocant à souhait. Et c'est là que tout dégénère.

Mélissa se jette littéralement dans ses bras, et sa main à lui descend le long de son dos pendant qu'il me jette un rapide regard. Elle approche son visage du sien, puis le lâche. Nous chantons toujours, et il sourit, toujours aussi adorable, quand Claire s'accroche à lui. Elle prend son menton entre son index et son pouce et l'approche d'elle, puis laisse sa main glisser sur son ventre.

Je manque un accord. La musique se termine. La présentatrice continue de poser ses questions idiotes auxquelles Claire répond avec joie, avec son habituelle bonne humeur. Moi, j'ai envie de l'envoyer sur les roses, de frapper Mikele, de tout envoyer en l'air.

Déchirer les partitions comme il vient de me déchirer le cœur. Non je ne suis pas jaloux, je rappelle simplement aux autres ce qui m'appartient. Je quitte la scène, et pars dans les coulisses.

Mikele me suit avec le reste de la troupe.

« Hey Flo, il y a un problème ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Je vais me poser sur le bord de la fenêtre avec ma guitare, en jouant The Show Must Go On, de Queen, et fumant une cigarette. Oui, le spectacle va continuer. Mais sans moi.

Je refuse de continuer à chanter. Du moins avec lui. J'ai l'impression que ces derniers mois n'étaient que du vent, que de l'amusement, pour lui… Alors que moi je l'aime vraiment. Lui qui se disait « gay à plein temps », voila qu'il se laisse tripoter par ses deux greluches qui ne font de lui, probablement, qu'un pari…

« Ah, je rage ! »

Je laisse échapper une larme. Solal rentre à ce moment-là :

« Flo, on rentre en scène.

Non. Je pars. Ma guitare et moi en avons assez vu. »

Je descends du bord de la fenêtre et m'apprête à passer la porte, mais Solal m'attrape par le bras

« Il t'arrive quoi ?

Mais rien ! Laisse moi, j'ai plus cinq ans, Solal ! »

Il ne me lâche pas et me jette dans les coulisses avec ma guitare, puis marmonne un truc dans le style

« Tu règleras tes affaires de gamin plus tard… »

Nous rentrons tous en même temps aux yeux du public. Encore une fois, nous avons droit à un tonnerre d'applaudissement. C'est ma chanson. _L'Assassymphonie_. J'ai vraiment besoin de me défouler.

Bam, les premiers accords, ma voix, mon énervement, tout passe par mon interprétation. Mikelangelo est mal à l'aise, il n'ose même pas me regarder. Mais moi si. Quoi que je fasse, je le regarde. _Tous ceux qui s'aiment…_

La présentatrice revient, pose des questions à l'autre traître, puis nous fait sortir.

« Flo, attend !

Qu'est ce que tu veux, Mélissa ?

C'est vrai que tu veux partir ?

Ouais. T'auras ton Mickey pour toi toute seule, comme ça ! »

Elle se tait. Elle ferme les yeux. Et elle me gifle.

« Espèce d'idiot… C'est toi qu'il aime. Si il devait te tromper avec quelqu'un, ça serait avec Merwan, ou Solal ! »

Je ne sais que répondre à cela. D'un côté, elle n'a pas tort. Je me sens ridicule. Mikele doit m'aimer. Et Mélissa a raison. Il est homosexuel. Donc il ne me trompera jamais avec une d'entre elles.

Maeva n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Elle a prétexté à Dove un rhume pour pouvoir aller au cinéma avec Merwan. Solal entre.

« C'est bon, Flo, t'as fini ta crise d'adolescence ?

…

J'ai laissé la porte ouverte, si tu veux partir. »

Claire entre à son tour.

« Ah bin finalement t'es pas parti… Solal, tu me dois 10 euros. »

Il sort un billet de sa poche et le jette à Claire.

« Contente ?

Ouais ! »

Et elle éclate de rire.

« Au fait, continue-t-elle, Elle est où, Vava ?

Qui ? demande-je

Bien, Maeva !

Ah… Elle est malade »

Mel me fait des gros yeux, un truc qui veut dire « pourquoi tu leur mens ? » La flemme de lui répondre.

Je retourne sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et entends Solal me casser du sucre sur le dos. Je cale une cigarette entre mes lèvres, l'allume, inspire… C'est si bon…  
Je sors ma guitare de son étui et commence à jouer _She Said_, de Plan B. Je ne veux plus les entendre. J'aimerai qu'ils disparaissent l'espace d'une journée.  
J'aimerai retomber dans l'anonymat, pouvoir sortir tranquillement, retourner dans ce parc que j'aimai tant, étant petit… ou simplement pouvoir montrer au monde l'homme que j'aime, leur montrer que même un « PD », comme ils disent, ou bien un bisexuel, dans mon cas, peut arriver là où je suis.

Maeva me manque. C'est la seule à laquelle je peux tout confier, à qui je peux parler sans qu'elle me juge…

Je tourne la tête, Solal et Claire ne sont plus là. Il n'y a plus que Mélissa, qui, affalée sur la banquette, feuillette un magasine de mode. Je m'assieds à ses côtés et lâche :

« J'aurais aimé que Maeva soit là… »

Et c'est ce moment que choisit Mikele pour rentrer dans la loge.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ni Florent, ni Mikele, ni aucune autre personne ne m'appartient. Je ne touche pas d'argent, je ne connais pas personnellement les personnes desquelles je parle._

_Point de vue de Mikele : __**18 décembre 2009**_

Les mois ont passé, nos vies ont été totalement bouleversées pour le meilleur. J'ai l'impression de vivre un véritable rêve.

Je fais le métier que j'aime, je vis de ma passion, et tout cela accompagné de l'homme de mes rêves. Tout à l'air bien trop beau pour être vrai. Depuis le réveil ce matin, je suis angoissé. J'ai l'horrible pressentiment que quelque chose de grave va se produire.

Nous avons une émission prévue cet après-midi à l'Ecole des Stars. Jusque là, rien de bien extraordinaire. Nous sommes habitués à ça depuis bien longtemps maintenant, en particulier depuis que nous avons commencé à nous produire au Palais des Sports.

Le show se passe comme prévu, nous chantons _Tatoue-Moi. _Être de nouveau sur scène me remet d'aplomb. Peu à peu, l'anxiété me quitte pour laisser place au bien être de chanter. Mozart me possède une fois encore et j'entre totalement dans mon personnage.

Je me rapproche de Mélissa, entourant sa taille comme le ferait un amoureux. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Flo avant de me retourner vers Claire. Cette dernière me caresse tendrement le menton puis le torse et je surprends le regard furieux de mon chéri.

Je ne comprends pas sa réaction, je me comporte seulement comme l'exige mon personnage. Après une pause durant laquelle Flo cherche à m'éviter en se réfugiant sur le bord de la fenêtre, nous revenons pour chanter l'Assassymphonie.

Florent est en colère et ça se ressent jusque dans son interprétation. J'aimerai pouvoir arranger les choses, mais j'ignore comment m'y prendre. Je sens le malaise revenir au galop, et je me détourne de Flo.

Comment en sommes nous arrivés à ce point ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Tout se passait pourtant à merveille entre nous. Il devrait savoir qu'il est celui pour lequel mon cœur bat, qu'il est l'inspiration de chacune de mes compositions, et qu'il est ma joie de vivre depuis qu'il a croisé ma route.

Je sens son regard en permanence sur moi, mais je n'ai pas le courage de plonger dans le chocolat de ses yeux. Je préfère la fuite.

Je l'aime, je ne veux pas le perdre, seulement je suis terrifié à l'idée de le confronter, peur de ce qui pourrait se dire et se faire. S'il réagit de cette manière, c'est peut être seulement parce qu'il ne tient pas autant à moi que je tiens à lui.

Je rentre dans la loge où il ne reste plus que Mélissa et Flo.

« J'aurais aimé que Maeva soit là… »

Ces paroles m'ont blessé. Je sais à quel point il est proche d'elle. Mais j'aimerais que ce soit à moi qu'il se confie plutôt qu'à elle. Après tout, s'il a un problème avec moi, je préférerais qu'on en discute ensemble pour tenter de le résoudre.

« Flo… On peut parler ? »

Mélissa se lève, passe sa main sur l'épaule de Florent, pose son magasine sur la table, me sourit, et nous laisse.  
Flo se résout enfin à poser son regard sur moi. Il a les mâchoires crispées, et sort une nouvelle cigarette de son étui, sachant pertinemment que je déteste ça.

Nos yeux s'affrontent pendant quelques minutes qui me semblent interminables. Puis, il se lève, ouvre la fenêtre et allume sa cigarette.

« De quoi tu veux parler ?

Apparemment tu es en colère contre moi ? J'aimerais juste savoir ce que j'ai fait pour te contrarier.

... Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! »

Il me jette un regard furibond et me souffle sa fumée au visage.

« Quoi ? C'est à cause de tout à l'heure, avec les filles ? Tu sais que c'est mon rôle qui veut ça !

C'est ton rôle qui veut que tu te frottes de la sorte à tout ce qui porte une jupe ?

Tu sais qu'elles n'ont aucune importance pour moi.

Et toi, tu sais que Caroline m'a brisé le cœur, et que je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise ? »

Il semble bouleversé. Il rejette encore de la fumée, et écrase sa cigarette. Il essuie ses yeux.

« Flo… Je t'aime.

… »

Il range sa guitare qui traine sur la banquette dans son étui, ouvre la porte, et se retourne.

« Idiot. Je t'aime aussi. »

Puis il claque la porte, me laissant seul avec ma culpabilité. Les larmes coulent sans que je puisse les retenir. Je ne sais même pas si je suis triste qu'il soit parti, ou heureux qu'il m'aime toujours. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux le rattraper.

Je rassemble mes affaires, sors du studio, et décide de rentrer à pieds, ce qui me laissera aisément le temps de réfléchir.

Après, ma fierté mise de côté, je me trainerais à ses pieds en le suppliant de me pardonner. Bon plan.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ni Florent, ni Mikele, ni aucune autre personne ne m'appartient. Je ne touche pas d'argent, je ne connais pas personnellement les personnes desquelles je parle._

_Point de vue de Florent : 27 juin 2010_

_Paris. Mikele et moi sommes plus ensemble que nous n'avons jamais été… Les petits regards pendant nos interprétations en public, durant des émissions, les petits signes discrets, les sourires…  
Nous voici à l'émission Chabada, sous les yeux de deux ou trois femmes, et d'un homme. _

Un pianiste joue les premières notes de _Mistral Gagnant_, de Renaud, et Jean B. commence la chanson. La moitié du premier arrive, et c'est à mon tour. Je sens le regard brûlant de Mikele, je baisse la tête, et lève les yeux de temps à autre pour regarder mon aimé.

Au second couplet, c'est sa voix d'ange qui sort des haut-parleurs. Il me dévore des yeux, son regard intense ne me lâche pas. Je le regarde aussi, plus timidement. Il n'y a à nouveau plus que lui et moi. La voix de Jean s'ajoute à celle de Mikele, la gâchant presque. Je chante aussi, et nous n'avons plus d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre.

Ah, il ne peut pas se taire, l'autre ? Il ne se sent pas en trop ? La chanson est finie, on se regarde toujours… Habituels applaudissements. Je me rends compte que je panique un peu moins en chantant devant des gens quand ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens.

Nos regards se séparent, et nous remercions le public. La présentatrice nous demande de jouer _Tatoue-Moi _en acoustique, et demande si nous avons une guitare

« Haha Flo réfléchit avec la sienne ! »

Puis il m'adresse un petit sourire. Je prends ma guitare et joue les premiers accords

« SINGLE ! crie Mikele, _Divine, candide, libertine, ce soir je viens… M'inviter dans ton lit ! »_

Il me regarde encore en disant ça, et je ne peux réprimer un sourire. Jean le surprend, et je le faire disparaitre instantanément. Il me regarde avec l'air de celui qui a tout compris.

Je baisse les yeux sur ma guitare, sentant toujours le regard glacé de Jean et celui brûlant de Mikele. Un chaud-froid, quoi.

Fin de la musique. Je suis horriblement gêné. Jean a changé de cible. C'est à présent mon amant qu'il dévisage. Encore les applaudissements.

A nouveau, la présentatrice, euphorique, nous demande un morceau extrait de notre comédie musicale. Soyons fous, un morceau qui a eu tant de succès que je pourrais le jouer les yeux fermés.

_« Cette nuit, intenable insomnie… »_

Mon ami me demande du regard l'autorisation de chanter avec moi, puis commence, avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Le monde disparait autour de nous. Ses yeux couleur Nutella m'enveloppent comme dans une bulle dans laquelle nous ne serions plus que tout deux, dans laquelle il ne pourrait rien m'arriver.

Son regard se tourne vers Jean qui est réapparu dans notre monde, le provoquant presque. Une salve d'applaudissement retentit, j'ai fini le morceau sans même m'en rendre compte.

Mikele se penche sur la femme à côté de lui et pose ses lèvres sur ses joues, pour faire deux grosses bises bien sonores. Jean regarde son micro en souriant.

C'est la fin de l'émission, Mikele et moi quittons ensemble le plateau, rapidement suivis par Jean. Nous rentrons dans la loge pour récupérer nos affaires.

« Mon Flo… fait Mikele en me faisant un câlin, T'as l'air tout bizarre. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il se détache de moi en voyant la poignée de la porte se baisser et se jette sur la banquette en attrapant un magasine au vol, dans une rapidité surprenante. J'ai juste le temps de m'assoir sur la table avec ma guitare, et Jean fait irruption dans la pièce.

« Vous devriez être plus discrets.

Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire. (C'est Mickey qui a pris la parole)

Alors apprend à parler français, tu comprendras mieux. »

Je me lève d'un bond.

« Calme-toi, Mothe. Tu compte faire quoi ? Me frapper ? »

J'attrape Mikele par le bras, le fait se lever, lui jette sa veste dans les bras, prends ma guitare et me plante devant Jean.

« Poussez-vous, s'il vous plait. »

Il rit. Mais il ne s'écarte pas. Mikele enfile sa veste, se craque le cou et les poings, et s'avance vers lui, l'air aussi menaçant qu'un chaton.

« Laisse-nous passer ! »

Jean éclate de rire pour de bon.

« Ouah, j'ai vraiment peur. T'es aussi effrayant qu'un tigre. Bababouh ne me frappe pas ! fait-il en faisant mine de se cacher derrière ses bras. »

J'en profite pour l'écarter de la porte. Nous sortons.

« LES GAYS ! ARRETEZ VOUS ! Z'AVEZ OUBLIER LE MAQUILLAGE DE LA FAUSSE BLOOOOONDE ! «

Mickey se retourne, vraiment en colère. Il prend la trousse de maquillage des mains du Belge et lui met un coup de tête. Jean tombe, le nez en sang.

« Le gay aussi effrayant qu'un tigre te souhaite le bonjour ! »

Et il me court après pour me rattraper en s'accrochant à mon bras en riant. Je lui tapote la tête affectueusement, puis il se détache de moi. Il se retourne, tire la langue à l'homme à terre. Puis nous franchissons la porte du studio.

« Je conduis !

Tu rêves, Mikele.

Mais aller! Je suis plus vieux que toi ! S'il te plait ! »

Je souris. Il est parfois si puéril que j'ai l'impression de vivre à nouveau avec mon petit frère. Je sors la clef de ma poche. Je ne peux pas lui résister quand il me supplie de la sorte, avec sa tête de chien battu… Ses yeux noisette une seconde avant brouillés de larmes redeviennent clairs comme à leur habitude.

Il m'arrache la clef des mains et monte, heureux comme un enfant qui a un nouveau jouet, à la place du conducteur, en riant. Je m'installe à la place du mort en secouant la tête, blasé, et attends qu'il démarre.

« Euh… Flo…

Hm ?

Comment on allume la radio ? »

Je reste silencieux, hésitant à rire ou pleurer.

« Tu veux pas me dire ?

Au pire on fait un duo, ça comblera le silence… »

Il me regarde, les yeux écarquillés. Je tends le bras vers le bouton et _With or Without You_ sort à plein volume des haut-parleurs. Il démarre, sourit, et nous nous improvisons un duo dans la voiture.

C'est rigolo, quand il me regarde, j'ai l'impression d'être ce qu'il y a de mieux, dans son monde. D'un autre côté, lui est ma raison d'être, la chantilly sur ma crêpe au Nutella, la meilleure chose au monde…


	6. Chapter 6

_Ni Florent, ni Mikele, ni aucune autre personne ne m'appartient. Je ne touche pas d'argent, je ne connais pas personnellement les personnes desquelles je parle._

_Point de vue de Mikele : _**27 juin 2010**

Je crois sincèrement pouvoir dire n'avoir jamais été aussi proche d'une personne. C'est un peu comme si la vie elle-même prenait un sens.

Nous sommes plus amoureux que jamais, et j'ai beaucoup à ne pas le montrer à la face du monde. J'ai envie de crier au monde entier mon amour pour cet homme extraordinaire. Je suis bien conscient que c'est impossible pour l'instant, Dove ne nous pardonnerait pas ce genre d'écarts.

C'est pourtant si difficile de pas le dévorer des yeux en permanence. J'ai bien conscience de devoir cacher mes émotions, je ne suis pourtant pas sûr de toujours y parvenir.

Lorsque nous chantons ensemble, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'occulter le monde autour de nous. Entendre sa voix me plonge dans un univers de sensations inconnues. Tout ce qui pouvait m'apparaître important avant, la gloire, le succès n'est rien en comparaison de ces instants merveilleux où nos voix se mêlent, se mélangent pour ne devenir plus qu'une.

Je serais prêt à retomber dans l'anonymat, à renoncer à mes rêves les plus chers juste pour passer ma vie avec lui. Je redoute la fin de Mozart, parce que j'ai peur de ce que cela signifie pour nous. Ce sera si étrange de ne plus chanter à ses côtés tous les soirs, de ne plus partager chacune de mes minutes avec lui.

Nous sommes actuellement invités à l'émission _Chabada_, et je savoure sans scrupule la joie simple de partager une interview seulement avec lui. J'aime énormément le reste de la troupe, mais c'est si agréable de ne pas surprendre leur regard amusé posé sur nous. Et pourtant, je sais pertinemment que je fixe Flo avec intensité et que quelques personnes autour de nous ont très bien compris mon manège. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas le lâcher des yeux.

Nous entamons la chanson de Renaud, le _mistral gagnant_ et je regarde avec un amusement non feint les coups d'œil timides de mon aimé. J'ai toujours adoré ce côté vulnérable en lui, cette timidité qui le rend encore plus craquant à mes yeux.

Sa voix douce s'élève et je me surprends, une fois encore, à me pâmer d'admiration devant ce timbre si particulier. Je crois que Jean B. qui chante avec nous a parfaitement compris la situation. Je sens son malaise, il alterne son regard entre mon amant et moi, gêné de cette intimité évidente qui existe entre nous.

Je me fiche de tout ce que ces gens peuvent bien penser, de leurs préjugés, de leur incompréhension face à notre amour. Je fais face à cette intolérance depuis bien longtemps pour ne pas y être accommodé. S'ils savaient seulement la pureté de mes sentiments, ils ne prendraient pas la peine de nous juger. Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis, je l'ai accepté et j'assume pleinement ma différence.

Je suis tellement habitué à entendre nos deux voix s'harmoniser que je suis presque choqué d'entendre la voix du troisième invité se joindre à nous. C'en est presque dérangeant... La chanson se termine sur un dernier regard brûlant.

La présentatrice continue de déblatérer, mais je l'écoute à peine, mon regard toujours accroché à Florent. Je surprends son rire mélodieux et je me concentre de nouveau sur la conversation. Ils évoquent notre première rencontre, ce jour merveilleux qui a radicalement changé ma vie.

Je m'amuse toujours autant de la première réaction de Florent à mon encontre. Je pense lui avoir fait une impression bien différente de celle que j'ai pu avoir lorsque je l'ai croisé au casting. Son regard chocolaté m'a envoûté aussitôt, et j'ai prié d'avoir l'occasion de pouvoir le revoir.

Je suis toujours très ému de constater l'admiration que je peux susciter chez lui. En cela, nous sommes très proches de nos personnages, chacun reconnaissant le talent de l'autre.

Je crois que cette passion pour la musique nous lie encore plus fortement. C'est un peu comme si cette mélomanie nous permettait de nous comprendre davantage. Nous exprimons nos sentiments respectifs dans chacune de nos œuvres, et plus encore lorsqu'il nous arrive de composer ensemble.

Alors c'est vrai, chacune de nos interventions télévisuelles est ponctuée de sourires complices, de signes distinctifs et parfois, de regards enflammés, mais cela nous définie si fortement que j'aurais l'impression de renier ce que je suis en réalité – ce que nous sommes - si je ne laissais pas transparaitre mon évidente affection pour lui.

La présentatrice nous demande de jouer quelques uns de nos tubes en version acoustique, et Flo s''empresse de prendre la guitare qui lui est destinée. Nous commençons par _Tatoue-moi_, et les échanges entre nous se font de plus en plus intenses. J'essaye de reprendre pied dans la réalité, mais cela s'avère beaucoup plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît. Les sous-entendus prononcés de la chanson ne sont pas vraiment pas nous aider. Ils ne cessent d'évoquer de fabuleux souvenirs en moi.

Au moment de l'_Assassymphonie_, c'est à peine si je parviens encore à ma rappeler que nous ne sommes pas seuls. J'écoute avec attention sa voix mélodieuse, et il m'invite d'un regard à me joindre à lui. Je me laisse bercer par ce tendre moment, essayant de le graver à jamais dans ma mémoire.

L'émission se termine, et au moment de sortir de notre loge, nous avons une petite altercation avec le chanteur Belge qui semble plutôt mal supporter ma relation avec Flo. Je finis par le frapper avant de m'éloigner au bras de mon chéri.

Nous nous chamaillons pour savoir qui va conduire pour rentrer à la maison, et je l'emporte haut la main. La soirée se finit de la manière dont je la préfère, à savoir entre les bras de mon aimé...


	7. Chapter 7

_Ni Florent, ni Mikele, ni aucune autre personne ne m'appartient. Je ne touche pas d'argent, je ne connais pas personnellement les personnes desquelles je parle._

_Point de vue de Florent : Août_

_Avion. La tournée est terminée, et nous sommes enfin en vacances ! Dodo, Nutella, et chanter toute la journée en câlinant mon aimé… Le rêve ! Et surtout, nous partons pour l'Italie… Mikele a prévu de me faire visiter les coins de son pays natal, ceux qu'il aime tant et desquels il me parle sans cesse. Nous avons décidé de composer durant notre temps libre. Nous sommes dans l'avion._

« FLO ! On arrive bientôt ? Je m'ennuie… »

Moi, je suis agrippé à mon siège, tout tremblant. Il me regarde avec un air dubitatif, et part dans un éclat de rire. Tout l'avion nous regarde, et je rougis instantanément, ce qui a pour effet de faire redoubler le rire de Mikele.

Enfin, il se calme et pose sa main sur la mienne.

« Flo… Tu as peur ? »

Il se mordille les lèvres pour se contenir, mais ne tient pas longtemps et rit à nouveau.

« Non, tu crois ? »

Je retire ma main de sous la sienne et me retourne, boudeur.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête juste pour ça, hein ? »

Je me retourne à peine, et devine son visage de Mikele battu tout triste. Je le regarde, il a les larmes aux yeux. Tss quel comédien !

« Tu pourrais me soutenir plutôt que te moquer de moi…

Mais mon amour, je plaisante !

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça devant les gens…

Tu as honte ? »

Je n'ai pas honte de l'aimer, au contraire, c'est ce qui pouvait m'arriver de mieux… Du moins quand j'étais anonyme. Mais il ne s'agit pas simplement de nous, il y a aussi tout ce qu'on peut représenter. Notre image, celle de l'Opéra Rock que nous devons préserver… Dove ne nous pardonnerais jamais une scène d'amour publique.

Il reste silencieux, mais semble comprendre ce que je pensais. Il hoche la tête en regardant droit devant lui, les mâchoires serrées. Il finit par fermer les yeux en chantonnant la 25e symphonie. Je l'accompagne, tout doucement. Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

Un petit garçon devant nous nous regarde avec insistance.

« Vous êtes pas dans _Mozart l'Opéra Rock_ ? nous demande-t-il

Si, répond Mikele avec un grand sourire »

Le petit garçon répond à son sourire puis se retourne vers sa maman en chantant _Tatoue-Moi, _ce qui a pour effet de faire rire doucement Mikele.

« J'aime bien les enfants », souffle-t-il

Je reste silencieux. Moi, je ne les aime pas. Je les trouve capricieux et geignards.

« Mais Flo ! Arrête de m'ignorer-euh ! Réponds-moi ! » fait Mikele en pleurnichant.

Ok… Je sors avec une personne qui a un âge mental de deux ans et demi… Sa réaction me blase au plus haut point. Je pose mon doigt sur ma bouche et ferme les yeux, dans l'espoir de me détendre. J'ai atrocement peur. Je finis par me calmer et sombre dans les bras de Morphée, l'odeur de mon amant m'enivrant.

Nous arrivons enfin à destination. Mikele est extatique, autant dire qu'il est limite supportable. Je l'aime plus que tout, mais je dois avouer que son euphorie est parfois difficilement gérable.  
Moi, je suis soulagé de pouvoir enfin sortir de cette boîte de conserve ambulante.

Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, je dois reconnaître que j'appréhende quelque peu la suite. Les parents de mon aimé viennent nous chercher à l'aéroport, et j'ignore s'ils sont au courant pour nous.

Bien sûr, j'ai déjà l'occasion de rencontrer les parents de mes précédentes petites amies, mais là, c'est différent. C'est de Mikele dont il s'agit, de l'homme avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie. Et si jamais je n'étais pas à la hauteur de leurs espérances, si jamais ils désapprouvaient notre relation. Comment mon aimé réagirait-il à cela ? Est-il possible que ces vacances tant espérées se révèlent finalement être mon plus grand cauchemar, à savoir perdre celui que j'aime.  
Je suis conscient qu'il est totalement inutile de m'angoisser pour rien, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je suis d'un naturel plutôt angoissé – très angoissé si je veux être tout à fait franc – et cette future rencontre me tétanise.

Mikele remarque mon air sinistre. Il m'interroge du regard, se demandent sans aucun doute les sombres pensées qui peuvent bien m'affliger en cet instant. Je tente de sourire pour le rassurer, mais à sa tête, je comprends que je n'ai pas dû me montrer très convaincant. 

Il attrape ma main et la caresse tendrement. Je me laisse aller à ce doux contact. Comme toujours, sa présence m'est bénéfique, de la même manière qu'elle m'apaise lorsque nous sommes sur scène et que je sens le tract m'envahir.

Il semble si bien me connaître parfois que c'en est presque effrayant. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à me livrer, et savoir qu'une personne peut décrypter les moindres recoins de mon âme est une sensation à la fois attrayante et frustrante.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ni Florent, ni Mikele, ni aucune autre personne ne m'appartient. Je ne touche pas d'argent, je ne connais pas personnellement les personnes desquelles je parle._

_Point de vue de Mikele : __**Août**_

Nous rentrons dans l'aéroport. Je cherche ma maman du regard. Enfin, je la trouve, elle est là. Elle m'a énormément manquée pendant tous ces mois. Je sens la nostalgie m'envahir, ce mal du pays enfin comblée. Je lui tombe dans les bras en pleurant. Florent est resté à quelques mètres de nous, respectant nos retrouvailles.

Je lui jette un rapide coup d'œil, avant de l'inviter à nous rejoindre. Je le vois pâlir, il semble encore plus nerveux qu'avant de monter sur scène. Ma maman m'interroge du regard.

« Mama, je te présente Florent, je t'en ai déjà parlé. Flo, voici ma Mama… »

Je vois Mama scanner mon chéri du regard, et je lui demande en italien d'arrêter, parce que cela le rend encore plus mal à l'aise. Je regarde mon amant, ce dernier est à deux doigts de l'évanouissement. Je lui attrape la main et le tire vers nous. Ma mère semble s'impatienter.

« Toute la famille t'attend à la maison, Mikele ! (elle jette un regard vers Flo, puis continue, toujours en italien) Il n'a pas l'air bien, ton copain. Je lui fais peur ? »

Elle éclate de rire et le serre dans ses bras. Flo semble décontenancé par ce geste d'affection inattendu. Il sourit, gêné, et rougit. Nous finissons par suivre Mama, et montons dans la voiture. Je supplie ma mère pour conduire, avec mes yeux de chien battu, comme je sais si bien le faire, quand je veux quelque chose. Mais elle me regarde froidement et fait :

« Tu montes à l'arrière, comme les enfants. »

J'ouvre la portière en regardant une dernière fois ma mère, l'air suppliant. Flo éclate de rire, et Mama monte dans la voiture sans plus de cérémonie. Elle démarre en trombe. J'ai à peine le temps de voir le paysage défiler, mais il me semble que rien n'a vraiment changé.

Je descends de la voiture et cours dans les bras de ma sœur, qui m'a tellement manqué, et passe de bras en bras, avec les larmes et tout le reste. Je fini par m'apercevoir que j'ai oublié quelque chose. En effet, Flo est resté dans la voiture, et regarde droit devant lui, comme une de mes statues.

« Euh… Flo ?

Attends. Je ne suis pas prêt. »

J'attends une minute, puis il descend. Je lui frotte l'épaule en lui murmurant que tout va bien se passer. Nous arrivons devant la maison, et ma sœur lui saute au cou.

« Flo, uh ? »

Elle ne parle pas français, et le poursuit tout le reste de la journée en me traînant avec elle pour que je fasse la traduction. Ça a le don de détendre mon amoureux, qui sourit enfin.

Ma famille trouve Flo « charmant », « beau » et « drôle » alors qu'il n'a pas ouvert la bouche de la journée. Il a fait une magnifique arrivée. En sortant de la voiture, il a fait une chute monumentale qui a provoqué le fou rire immédiat de tous. Il a rougit de nouveau, ce qui l'a rendu encore plus adorable.

Flo et moi sommes sortis pour aller nous baigner. Nous nous courrons après sur la plage en hurlant _S'il faut mouuuuuuuuuriiiiiiiiiiiir autant vivre à en_ _creveeeeeeeeeer_ comme deux parfaits crétins. Des fans français nous reconnaissent et finissent par nous rejoindre pour chanter avec nous pour le reste de la nuit.

Il est six heures lorsque nous rentrons à la maison, et Mama nous attend derrière la porte. Elle semble… Très en colère. Elle commence à crier très fort et très vite en italien

« J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Tu aurais pu appeler ! Non mais ça va pas ! blablabla »

J'opte pour la carte « sauter dans les bras de maman et lui faire un câlin » pour qu'elle se calme. Ça marche ! Je tourne la tête vers Flo en souriant. Il est tout pâle et se retient au meuble pour ne pas tomber.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a encore, la p'tite nature ! » dit Mama

Flo tombe par terre et rassemble ses jambes contres son torse en baissant la tête. Ma mère commence à s'inquiéter pour lui et fronce les sourcils. Je m'assois à côté de lui en lui frottant le dos, ma tête sur son épaule. Ma mère sort de la chambre.

« Elle est partie ? me murmure-t-il à l'oreille

Oui. Ça va ? »

Il se relève et époussète sa veste. Il sourit comme rarement, avec un air d'enfant content de sa blague :

« Super, et toi ? Comme quoi, les cours de théâtre, ça sert ! Dove avait raison... »

Je ne peux me retenir de l'embrasser, il a ce petit sourire taquin auquel je n'ai jamais su résister. Une fois encore, je me demande ce que je deviendrai sans lui. Il a pris une place tellement importante dans ma vie désormais. J'ai juste envie de composer une chanson en l'honneur de ce moment.

Nous nous endormons enlacés par terre, n'ayant pas le courage de ramper jusqu'au lit, sa douce odeur me chatouillant les narines.


	9. Chapter 9

_Ni Florent, ni Mikele, ni aucune autre personne ne m'appartient. Je ne touche pas d'argent, je ne connais pas personnellement les personnes desquelles je parle._

_Point de vue de Florent : Panique à (vant) l'aéroport, fin août._

_Rome. Les vacances se sont bien passées. La famille de Mikele m'a déjà adopté. Nous avons passé notre temps sur la plage avec ma guitare à composer, se reposer et à nous câliner._ _C'est le jour du départ, il est huit heures et je ne trouve pas Mikele._

« Mikele ! Mikele ! »

Sa mère arrive et me dévisage. Elle me montre la porte de la chambre dans laquelle nous avons dormi, et je m'y précipite.

« Mikele ! Réveille-toi ! Mikele !

Nyah… Laisse-moi dormir… »

Il se tourne et se retourne dans le lit. J'ouvre le rideau, la fenêtre, la porte… Il ne bouge plus.

« On va rater l'avion…

Mm on prendra le suivant…

MIKELE ! LEVE TOI ESPECE DE LARVE !

Me parle pas sur ce ton… »

Il a pris sa tête de Mikele battu. Aoutch. Il se frotte les yeux, encore tout ensommeillé. Il a une bouille adorable. Je le tire hors du lit, comme un barbare. Il me supplie de le laisser dormir encore un peu. J'ai du mal à ne pas lui obéir, et le relève. Je l'emmène dans la salle-de-bain et lui lave le visage.

« Mais laisse-moi tranquille ! fait-il, le visage plein de savon, Flo, s'il te plaît…

Excuse moi mon p'tit gars, mais on n'a pas le temps. »

Je l'habille, il me demande encore une fois de le laisser. Il pleurniche. Sa mère monte dans la chambre. Elle lui crie dessus en italien. Il sèche ses larmes, nous pousse hors de la chambre en jurant, et claque la porte.

Deux minutes plus tard, il sort lui-même de la pièce en boudant, et va vers la cuisine, histoire de petit-déjeuner. Il parvient à gober une brioche de la taille d'un poing en quelques secondes, boit son thé brulant et va à la salle-de-bain pour se brosser les dents. Il boude toujours.

En l'attendant, je descends les valises et les mets dans la voiture, puis m'affale sur la banquette avec ma guitare. Je commence à jouer tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que la mère de mon amant me fusille du regard. Je range ma guitare et monte dans la voiture, comme une enfant sage.

Elle monte à son tour dans la voiture en pestant contre son fils. Elle démarre en bougonnant. Mikele n'arrive toujours pas. Je crois comprendre qu'elle me demande d'aller le chercher.

Il est encore dans la salle-de-bain, en train de se maquiller.

« Mikele ? Ta mère nous attend…

Mm.

Euh… Tu… Boudes ?

Mm. »

Il range son maquillage dans la trousse de toilette et descend en trottinant jusqu'à la voiture, puis monte à l'arrière, puisque sa mère lui interdit de monter à ses côtés avant qu'il n'ait un comportement adulte. (Il est TRES vexé).

« Euh… E se no, va bene ? »

Personne ne me répond. Super, pour une fois que j'essaie de parler en italien… Grand moment de solitude. Je pose ma tête contre la fenêtre et sens une main sur mon épaule.

« Bene e tu? »

Yeah ! Enfin une réponse évoluée de la part de mon chéri ! Miracle ! Il ne boude plus. La mère de Mikele conduit plus vite. L'aéroport apparait déjà. J'ai de la peine de quitter cette femme.

Nous descendons, et Mikele donne la main à sa mère, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'a pas envie de quitter l'Italie, lui dit-il. (Je commence à comprendre l'italien, même si j'ai du mal à le parler. Ça fait quand même un mois que je vis avec une femme qui ne parle que cette langue.). Tiens, je vais essayer de faire une phrase, soyons fous.

« Grazie per noi hanno permesso. »

Mikele sourit, et sa mère fait « Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte encore, celui-là ? ». Un autre moment de solitude tient…


	10. Chapter 10

_Ni Florent, ni Mikele, ni aucune autre personne ne m'appartient. Je ne touche pas d'argent, je ne connais pas personnellement les personnes desquelles je parle._

_Point de vue de Mikele : __**Panique à(vant) l'aéroport**_

Nous arrivons donc à l'aéroport après un réveil plutôt mouvementé… Flo n'a montré aucune compassion à mon égard. J'avais seulement envie de dormir encore un peu, étant donné l'heure tardive à laquelle nous nous étions couchés.

Et dire qu'hier encore, je pensais que l'entrée de ce garçon dans ma vie était un cadeau, tu parles… En plus, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ma mère ne s'est pas montrée plus conciliante. Franchement, quand je pense que ce sont les deux personnes qui comptent le plus à mes yeux… C'est déprimant !

Toujours est-il que je suis plutôt nostalgique à l'idée de m'éloigner une nouvelle fois de mon pays natal. C'est une sensation qui ne me quitte jamais vraiment, même si j'adore la France et que j'ai trouvé une nouvelle famille avec la troupe de Mozart l'Opéra Rock, en particulier avec mon chéri.

Flo tente de remercier ma mère pour son accueil, et je dois avouer que je suis très ému par ses efforts pour tenter de parler italien et pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de ma Mama…

Après de dernières embrassades, nous embarquons enfin. Je commence déjà à m'agiter sur mon siège pendant que mon aimé pâlit considérablement, en agrippant fortement le sien. Je dois avouer que je trouve sa peur de l'avion très attendrissante. Il est tellement craquant quand il est dans cet état…

Je lui serre la main rapidement pour le rassurer. Nous rentrons en France, et je sais qu'il faut que nous cessions nos gestes d'affection en publique. Ici, nous ne pouvons permettre que les petits regards. C'est étrange, je m'étais rapidement habitué à ne plus être sans cesse sur le qui-vive en Italie.

Mais bon, je suis heureux à l'idée de pouvoir remonter sur scène. Ces vacances ont été géniales, et le repos bien mérité, mais interpréter Mozart m'a manqué, comme me manque déjà ma famille…

Nous arrivons enfin à Paris, le voyage m'a paru interminable. Je n'ai pas peur de l'avion, contrairement à certaines personnes, mais je déteste être assis sans rien faire pendant des heures.

Je suis heureux de retrouver le confort de notre petit appartement. Je m'écroule sur la banquette, pendant que Flo tente de ranger nos affaires. Nous aurons bien le temps de le faire plus tard, mais puisqu'il se dévoue si gentiment… J'ai tout de même bien envie qu'il me rejoigne, je décide donc de le distraire un peu. Je me lève du canapé et commence à faire des vocalises sur l'_Assassymphonie_.

Flo me regarde, désespéré par ma puérilité. Mais il ne parvient pas à effacer totalement son sourire amusé. Il pose les affaires qu'il tenait à la main et prend sa guitare pour m'accompagner.

Les voisins doivent être vraiment ravis de notre retour. On entend déjà quelques coups sur le mur et nous baissons d'un ton…

Nous avons décidé d'inviter les autres chanteurs de la troupe à nous rejoindre dès le lendemain.

Nous nous racontons nos vacances, tous affalés sur les banquettes. Merwan et Maeva sortent officiellement ensemble, et ça me brise le cœur qu'eux puissent exposer leur amour aux yeux du monde alors que nous non. Je croise le regard de Flo et comprend qu'il ressent la même chose.

J'imagine que c'est temporaire, une fois Mozart l'Opéra Rock terminé, nous serons libres de nous aimer. Mais en attendant, j'avoue avoir de plus en plus de mal à supporter la situation. Et cela provoque quelques tensions au sein de notre couple.

C'est agréable de retrouver nos amis ainsi que les pitreries de Merwan et les blagues ratées de Solal. Claire n'est pas venue. Elle a quitté la troupe depuis quelques mois. J'avais oublié. C'est une blonde aux yeux bleus qui a reprit le rôle de ma « femme ».

Mélissa a eu beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à l'absence de sa protagoniste. Elles étaient devenues très proches, mais elles ont gardé contact.

Florent prend sa guitare, à la demande de Solal. Il commence à jouer un morceau et s'arrête, indigné.

« QUI A FAIT CA ? »

Quelqu'un s'est amusé à désaccordé la maitresse de mon petit ami, et visiblement, vu le fou rire entre Merwan et Solal, l'auteur de la blague est un des deux amis. Je prends sa guitare pour éviter une crise et l'accorde.

« Dieu demanda à Mikele d'accorder, et Mikele accorda…fait Merwan. »

Ok… Finalement, je ne suis pas sur que leurs blagues m'avaient réellement manqué…

Je me mets au piano pour accompagner mon aimé. Solal se glisse derrière moi et crie :

« Wolfgang… Je suis ton père ! »

Cela provoque l'hilarité générale. Je le regarde, blasé avant d'éclater de rire à mon tour. Je suis agréablement surpris de voir que notre complicité est toujours intacte.

Je joue _Counting Crows_ de Colorblind et chante seul. Les autres m'écoutent religieusement. Pas un ne rit, ou ne chahute. Je lève rapidement la tête et vois mon aimé, assis sur le fauteuil en face du piano, qui me dévore du regard, les larmes aux yeux.

Cette chanson semble le toucher au plus haut point. Je ne sais pas si je dois arrêter ou continuer. Je l'interroge du regard, et Flo me fait comprendre silencieusement que je dois continuer. Lorsque je termine la chanson, j'enchaîne sur _Vivre à en crever_, j'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix se mêler à la mienne.

Nos regards se rencontrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Les autres semblent se sentir en trop. Solal se racle la gorge. Dernières notes de la chanson, nos yeux se détournent. Je quitte le piano, et Mélissa s'assoie à ma place. Elle joue _La Lettre_, de Renan Luce, et tout le monde chante avec elle.

Nous continuons la soirée dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Nous rions, mangeons, chantons… ça m'avait manqué. Beaucoup. Mais ils finissent par partir.

« A lundi ! », crie Solal quand nous les regardons filer, par la fenêtre.

Oui… Lundi. Enfin on peut se dire ça. Ça me réchauffe le cœur. En quittant l'Italie hier matin, j'ai un peu perdu ma famille. Mais en rentrant en France, j'en ai retrouvée une autre. Florent pose sa tête contre mon dos.

« Je suis épuisé… Allons dormir. »

Je le serre contre moi et chantonne en italien à son oreille. Nous nous couchons et nous endormons l'un dans les bras de l'autre, mon moment préféré de chaque jour…


	11. Chapter 11

_Ni Florent, ni Mikele, ni aucune autre personne ne m'appartient. Je ne touche pas d'argent, je ne connais pas personnellement les personnes desquelles je parle._

Point de vue de Florent : Petit Florent (deviendra grand)

C'est un dimanche comme un autre, je suis assis sur le canapé en mangeant des biscuits et en composant. Mikele court vers moi, saute sur le canapé comme un petit enfant, un carton à la main :

« Me Amore ! J'ai retrouvé des photos de toi petit !

… »

Génial. Je déteste parler du passé. Je déteste me voir sur des photos. Et surtout, surtout, je déteste que Mikele fouille dans mes affaires.

« T'étais mignon mon Flo ! Viens, on regarde tes photos, et tu me parles du bon vieux temps ?

Non… »

Il semble remarquer mon malaise et me prend des ses bras. Puis, il s'allonge et pose sa tête sur mes cuisses.

« Flo ? Tu as eu une enfance malheureuse ? »

Je m'étouffe avec le biscuit que je mange tant ce qu'il me dit me semble absurde. Non, bien sur que non. J'ai eu une enfance tout à fait normale. Mes parents m'aimaient très fort et m'ont toujours soutenu. J'avais des notes plus que correctes dans chaque matière. Bien sûr, il y a eu quelque chose de négatif pendant mon enfance. Mais je ne peux pas lui en parler. Pas encore.

« Non. Non, j'ai eu une enfance parfaite.

Oui mais alors pourquoi tu…

Je ne veux pas en parler ! Laisse-moi ! »

Je le repousse un peu violemment, et il part bouder dans son coin avec le carton. Il grommèle en italien quelque temps en feuilletant les albums photos, puis s'arrête d'un coup. Il regarde une photo, puis me regarde. Il semble bouleversé, comme s'il avait découvert une vérité malheureuse, quelque chose qui chamboulerait sa vision du monde.  
Il grimpe sur le canapé et pose un tendre baiser sur ma joue.

« J'ai compris. »

Non. Non mon amour. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je vivais. Tu ne peux pas comprendre mon enfance avec une simple photo… Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ressentais en voyant un simple regard de détresse… Tu pourras imaginer tout ce que tu veux, tu seras loin, très loin de ce que j'ai vécu. Ton enfance à été tellement plus douce que la mienne... Ne m'en veux pas si je ne peux pas te dire, mon amour, toute cette peine que j'ai ressentie…

20 ans plus tôt

« Aller les enfants ! On se place, et on fait tous un grand sourire pour la photo de classe ! »

Je m'appelle Florent, j'ai neuf ans, et ma vie à l'école est un véritable calvaire. Les filles sont cruelles avec moi, les garçons me frappent, et je suis seul. La maîtresse ne fait rien pour m'aider. Si je lui dis que telle ou telle personne m'a fait quelque chose, elle en parlera en classe, et je suis sûr de subir les foudres de mes camarades à la sortie…

Nous sommes tous placés pour la photo, et attendons le signal du photographe pour sourire.

« Pousse-toi, le gros ! »

Une fille, Marjorie, me bouscule. J'étais debout sur une chaise, et cette peste me fait perdre l'équilibre. Je tombe sur Kévin, qui me jette par terre.

« Allons, qu'est ce qu'il se passe, ici ! s'écrit la maitresse.

C'est Florent, maitresse ! Il fait que nous embêter ! »

Elle me prend par le bras et me traine dans la petite pièce, puis me fait m'assoir un peu à l'écart de mes camarades.

« Tu as intérêt à être sage, Florent. Tu verras où ça te mènera de faire le pitre ! »

Je ne réponds pas. J'ai l'habitude. Je me contente de m'écarter un peu plus de ces personnes qui me donnent la nausée. Et les larmes coulent d'elles même le long de mes joues. Même si je subis ça chaque jour depuis trois ans, ça fait toujours mal. On dirait que je suis pestiféré. Quoi que non, même quelqu'un qui aurait la peste, on le prendrait en pitié.

Moi, je suis gros. Les docteurs disent que je fais de l'obésité infantile. Et ça, ça ne fait pas pitié. Ça donne envie de me frapper, comme si j'étais un punching-ball. Ça donne envie de m'insulter, comme si mon corps, si gras, si laid, protégeait mon cœur et mon âme de toutes les méchancetés que j'ai pu entendre.

La seule chose qui me tenait compagnie, c'était ma guitare, quand j'étais seul dans ma chambre.

Aujourd'hui

C'est surement celle là, la photo que Mikele a trouvée. Celle sur laquelle des beaux enfants sourient, tous groupés, heureux. Celle sur laquelle une seule personne est à l'écart. Un petit être, gros, laid, et en larmes. La seule chose que mon amant à pu reconnaitre sur cette photo, c'est ces yeux noisette, ce regard que je fais encore parfois, quand je me souviens.

Il me serre dans ses bras, et s'excuse. Comme si ses excuses allaient changer quelque chose. Lui n'a pas eu ces problèmes. C'est le beau gosse talentueux depuis toujours. Moi, c'est parce que les humains me repoussaient que je me suis tourné vers la musique. Lui, il a toujours tout eu. Mon dieu… Je suis jaloux de l'homme que j'aime. J'ai honte. Mais j'aurai tellement aimé, même si ça m'avait couté mon « talent », être heureux ne serait-ce qu'une journée, quand j'étais un enfant… Il faut que j'arrête… Il continue à regarder les photos, j'essaie de composer, mais je n'y arrive pas. Trop de souvenirs ressurgissent, c'est atroce… Il en regarde une en souriant. Je suis assis devant un piano, mes mains posées sur les touches, et je semble heureux.

15 ans plus tôt

J'ai 14 ans, maintenant. J'ai grandi, mais je suis toujours grassouillet, et toujours seul. Tant pis. Mes parents m'ont offert, il y a de cela sept ans, la meilleure compagnie au monde. Une guitare. Je ne peux pas l'emmener avec moi au collège, certes, mais j'ai une autorisation spéciale pour rester en salle de musique à chaque récréation. Le prof s'investi énormément pour m'apprendre. Il dit que j'ai un réel talent, que mes mains sont parfaites et que je suis un musicien né.

Bof. En toute honnêteté, je n'y crois pas. Il dit sans doute ça pour me faire plaisir et parce qu'il sait que je souffre de l'absence d'amis. Aujourd'hui, il m'a fait m'assoir au piano. Il a décidé de m'apprendre deux-trois choses. Et là, il se passe quelque chose de vraiment étrange, en moi. Comme si un vide était totalement comblé. Je n'ai définitivement plus besoin d'ami.

Non. J'ai besoin de musique. J'ai besoin de partitions. J'ai besoin de mon prof, de ma guitare, et surtout d'un piano. Je me sens heureux. Je m'enflamme, je pose mes doigts sur chaque touche, comme un fou. Le prof me regarde, tout sourire. Il vient de me prendre en photo.

« Tu sais Flo… Tu es talentueux. Crois-moi, tu iras loin. Très loin, mon grand. »

Aujourd'hui

« Flo ! Tu avais rasé tes cheveux ? »

Ah oui, cette photo… C'était le premier jour où des gens de mon âge semblaient s'intéresser un temps soit peu à moi. Le jour où je suis monté sur scène, à la fin de l'année de troisième, avec mon groupe. On avait quinze ans, et on se prenait pour des rockeurs. _Lost Smile_, on s'appelait… J'écrivais les paroles en anglais et chantais, et je jouais de la basse et de la guitare. On était cinq. Je me demande ce que sont devenus les autres… Je pense à eux, souvent, sans oser les appeler. Après quinze ans, ça paraitrai sans doute ridicule.

On a fait pas mal de concert, on a même été en tournée en France et en Allemagne. C'était bien…

« C'était tout pas beau ! Te rase plus jamais les cheveux, _amore mio_ !

Ne t'en fais pas, mon Mikele, ça n'arrivera plus. Et puis, j'avais quinze ans, j'en ai presque le double maintenant. On va dire que c'était une erreur de jeunesse. »

Il me fait un clin d'œil et m'embrasse.

« Assume chacun de tes choix. Tu ne devrais jamais avoir honte. Peu importe l'avis et les critiques des autres. Moi, je t'aime comme tu es. Quand tu étais petit, sur la photo de classe, moi, je serais descendu pour être à coté de toi, et j'aurais sécher tes larmes.

Oui, mon amour… Enfin, si tu avais été dans la même classe que moi ! Parce que bon… T'as quand même pas mal d'années de plus que moi…

Pff… Merci, traite-moi de vieux, je ne te dirais rien… C'est un plaisir de te consoler. »

Mon amant, boudeur, se tourne du coté opposé à moi. Désireux de ses baisers, je l'étreins amoureusement. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, passe avec douceur sa main dans mes cheveux, et murmure tendrement :

« On peut manger des spaghettis à la carbonara, ce soir, _Amore mio_? »

Tout ce que tu voudras, mon amour, même si tu viens de pourrir un moment magique entre nous… Je te céderais toujours tout, et tu le sais. La page de mon enfance est aujourd'hui tournée, me voila « beau » et populaire. Mais peu m'importe. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était d'un ami.  
Et je l'ai. J'ai même mieux, j'ai trouvé l'amour de ma vie, mon amant, et mon meilleur ami dans le même corps. Pas sous les traits auxquels je pensais, certes.

Mais il est celui qui partage ma vie, et celui auquel je me confie. Personne ne me comprend aussi bien que lui. Il n'y a que lui qui ressent « comme moi ». Il n'y a que lui qui m'aime comme je l'aime.


	12. Chapter 12

_Ni Florent, ni Mikele, ni aucune autre personne ne m'appartient. Je ne touche pas d'argent, je ne connais pas personnellement les personnes desquelles je parle._

Point de vue de Mikele : « _Aie confiance, Amore mio ! »_

Aujourd'hui, c'est jour de congé. Nous avons donc décidé – enfin, j'ai décidé - de ranger l'appart', ou en tout cas, de ramasser ce qui traîne… pendant que Flo est affalé sur le canapé.

Par hasard, au détour d'un placard, je tombe sur des photos de Flo enfant. Curieux, je commence à regarder. Mon chéri parle rarement de son enfance, non pas qu'elle ait été malheureuse (enfin, je ne crois pas), c'est juste qu'il a encore du mal à se livrer, même avec moi !

Et puis, je sais qu'il déteste se voir petit – ou même maintenant d'ailleurs -, ce que je ne parviens pas à comprendre d'ailleurs. Toujours est-il que j'ai face à moi une bouille de petit ange, aux grands yeux nutella.

Je m'installe sur le canapé à côté de mon homme, pour lui montrer ma découverte, ce qui étrangement ne semble pas vraiment l'enchanter.

Mais j'ai envie –besoin- de savoir ce qu'a été sa vie avant notre rencontre. J'ai l'impression parfois que nous nous connaissons depuis toujours. C'est comme si je l'avais aimé avant même que nos chemins se croisent , et je sais que je continuerai à l'aimer « là où rien n'est plus rien ».

J'ai cette sensation alors de vouloir rattraper le temps perdu, de connaître chaque détail qui faisait sa vie avant Mozart… c'est un besoin irrépressible – presque viscéral – de tout savoir de lui ! Alors même si j'ai bien conscience qu'il ne partage pas cet engouement pour satisfaire ma curiosité, je passe outre.

J'ai en ma possession quelques armes secrètes qui parviennent toujours à contrer ses réticences. Je lui offre mon plus beau regard de « Mikele battu » voilé de larmes… et ma voix la plus mielleuse possible ! J'ajoute bien entendu les petits surnoms affectueux, si avec ça, il ne craque pas, c'est que je ne sais plus y faire… Mais cela n'est encore jamais arrivé !

Florent est vraiment secret sur son passé, il esquive toujours les questions des journalistes à ce sujet. Je comprends qu'il ne veuille pas évoquer sa vie intime avec de parfaits étrangers, mais pourquoi affiche-t-il la même réserve à mon égard.

Je pensais que nous avions franchi cette étape depuis longtemps…

Il faut croire qu'il nous reste encore du chemin à faire avant de se faire totalement confiance. Et ce constat me blesse malgré moi !

Mais malgré mes cajoleries, Flo refuse de se laisser amadouer et c'est bien la première fois que je ne parviens pas à mes fins, que je n'arrive pas à le faire céder.

Il y a quelque chose qui semble le chagriner, et j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir l'aider. Je le prends dans mes bras, mais il finit pas me repousser… _je ne comprends pas, Flo, explique-moi, je t'en prie, amore mio !_

Je tombe sur une photo différente des autres et je crois comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Florent… je crois savoir d'où vient le problème. C'est comme si j'avais découvert la vérité absolue qui me permettait d'atteindre un haut degré de compréhension quant au traumatisme de mon chéri par rapport à son obésité infantile. C'est à cause de ce genre de tournure de pensées que Solal, Yamin et Merwan me traitent d'extraterrestre italien… et bizarrement, après, j'ai toujours le droit à un lapsus quand à leur incompréhension sur le fait que nous ayons gagné l'avant-dernière coupe du monde ! – il paraît qu'on l'a volé aux français, ça reste à prouver -. Ou sur le fait que Rome ait réussi à conquérir une grande partie du Monde il y a des siècles de ça. Je ne vois pas bien le rapport d'ailleurs…

Enfin, là n'est pas la question de toute façon, pour l'instant, ce qui me préoccupe, c'est Florent.

Il avait quelques petits problèmes de poids lorsqu'il était enfant, ce qui explique peut-être son manque chronique de confiance en lui. Pourtant, tout ça devrait être derrière lui à, présent. Maintenant, il vit de sa passion, il a acquis une certaine notoriété – et même pas mal de popularité vis-à-vis de le gente féminine – et il m'a moi – qui l'aime comme un fou -.

Je perçois cependant que ce problème a laissé plus de séquelles que je ne pouvais le soupçonner. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il puisse être si marqué par son enfance. Je voudrais qu'il comprenne que ça n'a plus d'importance, que c'est du passé, que je l'aime…

Différentes émotions passent sur son visage : de la colère, de la honte, de l'humiliation mais surtout ce qui prédomine, c'est une infinie souffrance. Parfois, je me demande réellement comment il fait pour être aussi impassible, froid et imposant sur scène, alors qu'en réalité, il reste un ange fragile et vulnérable à la sensibilité à fleur de peau. Il doit vraiment être un excellent comédien, mais pas avec moi… Avec moi, il ose montrer ses faiblesses, il laisse sa carapace se fissurer… et j'aimerai tant pouvoir lui venir en aide, trouver les mots qu'il faut, le réconforter.

Mais des années à souffrir, à se détester soi-même ne peuvent s'effacer d'un simple trait, j'en suis parfaitement conscient.

_Amore mio_, je te promets que je mettrais toute en œuvre pour effacer tes blessures. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que passer le reste de ma vie à te montrer à quel point, tu es exceptionnel à mes yeux…

J'espère aussi parvenir à ce qu'il se confie à moi. C'est cela la base d'un couple, non ? Une confiance permanente mais également un soutien permanent.

Je veux lui faire comprendre que rien ne pourra séparer, que je serais toujours quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il en coûte…

Je regarde plus attentivement cette photo, ce petit garçon à l'écart des autres, seul et délaissé. Il est si loin du Florent que je connais actuellement, ce garçon qui déchaîne les foules dès qu'il apparaît.

Et contrairement à ce qu'il peut penser, ce n'est pas de la pitié que m'inspire ce cliché… non, c'est un amour encore plus immense. Il a réussi à survivre, il en est sorti plus fort. Et même s'il ne s'en rend compte, s'il n'avait pas connu de tels épreuves, il ne serait pas là où il en est aujourd'hui.

C'est peut-être moralisateur comme discours, mais je sais que ces nuits passées à dormir à la rue ont forgé mon caractère, m'ont permis de m'imposer et de pouvoir incarner l'un des grands génies musicaux de l'histoire.

Je cherche à faire comprendre à Flo que même à cette époque, j'aurais vu en lui ce qu'il représente pour moi. Avant même d'être l'Homme de ma vie, il est mon meilleur ami, celui qui me comprend mieux que personne, et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai posé en sa compagnie sur cette « maudite photographie ».

D'autres images se succèdent, un autre Florent, plus proche de mon Aimé. Le jeune rockeur commence à se dessiner derrière cette façade d'adolescent rebelle, passionné de musique et épris de libertés. Son premier groupe, les premiers prémices vers la réalisation de ses rêves, les premiers pas sur scène.

Je m'en souviens moi aussi, cette adrénaline, cette exaltation que l'on se ressent, la première fois qu'un public nous applaudit. Cet instant magique où l'engouement qu'on suscite nous donne des ailes et nous fait toucher le ciel.

Enfin, cet après-midi de rangement n'aura pas été totalement inutile – même si finalement on ne peut pas dire que le ménage ait beaucoup avancé… - cela m'aura tout de même permis d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé de mon chéri. Je sais qu'il garde encore des choses sous silence, mais j'ai confiance en l'avenir, il me parlera quand il se sentira prêt.

Flo sait que je suis là pour lui. Je laisse tomber les albums photos et me resserre. J'ai besoin de sa présence auprès de lui, c'est comme si j'avais peur qu'il disparaisse.

La comédie musicale se rapproche peu à peu de son terme, et j'ai conscience que la fin de Mozart changera un certain nombre de choses entre nous… Nous ne travaillerons plus ensemble tous les jours, même si nous avons décidé de collaborer pour nos albums solos respectifs. Mais j'ai ce pressentiment de plus en plus présent de le perdre.

Rien ne justifie cette peur pourtant, nous sommes chaque jour plus proches. Je redoute peut-être tout simplement l'avenir et les surprises qu'il nous réserve.

C'est assez paradoxal d'être certain de vouloir passer sa vie avec quelqu'un et en même temps, de redouter à chaque instant que cette personne ne s'éloigne. Mais je crois qu'au fond, c'est cela l'amour, une passion irrationnelle pour quelqu'un et cette peur constante qu'on ne vous arrache ce bonheur déjà trop éphémère…


	13. Chapter 13

_Ni Florent, ni Mikele, ni aucune autre personne ne m'appartient. Je ne touche pas d'argent, je ne connais pas personnellement les personnes desquelles je parle._

Point de vue de Florent : Mikele ou Mass

Mikele est de plus en plus distant, ces derniers temps. A la fin de chaque spectacle, il reste plus proche d'Estelle que de moi. S'il savait comme ça me blesse…

J'ai donc décidé de lui en parler. Après le spectacle, dans la loge, j'attends que Solal sorte pour fumer pour commencer à exprimer ma tristesse à mon amant. Mais même quand je lui parle, il ne m'adresse pas un regard. Il se démaquille un peu et serre la mâchoire.

« Ne me mens pas, Flo. »

Il prend sa laque et sort. Je reste sous le choc. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre sa réaction. Je décide donc de le suivre. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il pourrait aller. Mon cœur se sert. Il s'approche de la loge d'Estelle. Bien sûr. Evidement. Je suis idiot.

Je n'ai pas la force de le suivre jusqu'à la loge de la Diva. Je rebrousse chemin, frustré, et lutte pour que mes larmes ne coulent pas. Je baisse la tête pour que les gens que je croise ne perçoivent pas mon malaise et attend d'être dans ma loge pour éclater en sanglots.

« Euh… Florent, ça va ? »

Je lève la tête, hébété. Laurent est déjà revenu de sa pause-cigarette. Et il est avec Merwan et Yamin, qui s'amusent à se maquiller en clown, la conscience de Mozart, dans le spectacle. Je me relève brutalement et essuie mes larmes. J'ai ma fierté, tout de même.

« Bien sûr, que ça va ! Ahah ! Je pète la forme ! Je... J'ai… J'ai une poussière dans l'œil. Ça fait mal, ces petites choses là. Hein ? Hein ? Pas vrai ? »

Ok. Humiliation au maximum. Amazing ! J'attrape ma guitare et ma veste et ressors de la loge, rouge de honte. Enfin, j'essaie d'en sortir. Merwan me rattrape et me tire en arrière.

« Mon petit Flo, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça. »

Il n'est toujours pas démaquillé. Et franchement, un clown psychopathe qui vous parle à trois centimètres du visage, ça peut être effrayant. Vraiment.

« Laisse moi deviner, souffle Yamin, C'est à cause de Mikey ?

Foutez lui la paix. »

C'est Mikele qui vient de faire irruption dans la pièce. Il écarte Solal qui s'est posté devant la porte, puis ramasse ses affaires. Il nous regarde un instant.

« Florent, suis-moi. »

Il ne m'appelle jamais Florent. Mes trois acolytes me regardent, puis, sentant l'ambiance devenir électrique, sortent de la loge pour nous laisser, Mikele et moi.

« STOP ! crie mon amant. Je lui ai demandé de venir. Donc vous, vous restez là, et lui, il me suit. Et vite ! »

Mes amis restent figés, choqués par l'agressivité de Mikele. Je le suis, penaud, me demandant mille fois les maux que j'ai pu lui causer pour qu'il se mette dans un tel état.

Nous sommes dans les couloirs menant aux loges des danseurs quand nous apercevons Estelle. Mikele s'approche d'elle et lui glisse un mot à l'oreille, puis lui pose un baiser tendre sur la joue. Je me sens mal, blessé, trahi.

Je me détourne et m'apprête à repartir, mais mon amant m'interpelle.

« Suis-moi. «

Nous entrons dans une pièce vide, très petite, une sorte de cagibi. Il remet une mèche derrière mon oreille.

« Mon Flo… Je ne suis pas énervé contre toi… Enfin… Si.

Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait, mon amour ? »

Il ne répond pas. Il m'attrape la main et la triture nerveusement. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Puis, il prend la parole.

« Flo. Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour Mass ? »

J'éclate de rire. Tout ça pour ça ? Beaucoup de bruit pour rien, comme on dit ! Vexé par ma réaction, mon petit ami lâche ma main. Il sort un instant puis revient après avoir poussé Mass dans la pièce. Il ferme la porte derrière lui.

« Mass. Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour l'amour de ma vie, le soleil de mes nuits, le Nutella sur mes gaufres, ma barbe-à-papa ?

Ouah… »

C'est tout ce que Mass répond. Puis, il se retourne vers moi et m'adresse un clin d'œil. C'en est trop pour Mikele qui l'empoigne violement, ce qui a pour effet de faire beaucoup rire Mass. D'un autre coté, mon amant fait une tête de moins que lui, donc bon, à la base, ce n'est pas vraiment effrayant… Mikele, outré par sa réaction, s'écarte.

« Florent est à moi. Tu m'entends ? A moi ! Et je déteste prêter ce qui m'appartient ! , aboie mon bel Italien, rouge de fureur. , Merde, à la fin ! »

Puis il sort. Mass me regarde, tout sourire. Moi, je me questionne. Suis-je considéré comme un objet ? C'est presque vexant, tout ça… L'Italien en face de moi s'approche. Près. Très près. Je m'écarte avant qu'il n'atteigne mes lèvres.

« Flo, t'es pas marrant. »

Il soupire, puis me regarde avec affection, et passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

« Mikele t'aime vraiment. On en a la preuve, maintenant !

J'ai jamais eu besoin d'avoir une preuve, j'ai confiance en lui…

Ah vraiment ? Et les regards que tu lui jettes quand il est avec Estelle ? »

… Ouaw. C'est ce qui s'appelle se faire repérer. Je me pensais plus discret. Profitant de mon instant de bug, Mass prend mon visage entre son pouce et son index et pose un bisou sur ma joue. Je n'ai même pas envie de me débattre. Je me sens mal. Mikele n'a pas confiance en moi et me considère comme un objet…

« T'inquiète pas, va ! »

Il me fait un clin d'œil et sort, me laissant seul avec mes noires pensées. Je secoue la tête, comme si cela pouvait en faire sortir les images désagréables qui y trônent. Bien sûr, ça ne marche pas.

Je sors en trombe du petit local et cherche des yeux mon amant, mais ne vois que Merwan qui fais des claquettes pour amuser la galerie. Je cours vers ma loge, mais il n'y a personne. Je m'assois et pose ma tête contre la table, désemparé.

Et si Mikele me quittait ? Non… Il ne peut pas. Il ne doit pas ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, non… Il est et restera l'unique homme de ma vie. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues comme une plume glisserait sur une des partitions de mon amant, remplissant d'encre noire la feuille qui, peu avant, était vierge.

Je suis secoué de tremblements. Lamentable… Je me relève et prend ma veste, puis retourne à l'appartement. Je ne veux voir personne. Je suis bien trop mal pour ça.

J'ouvre la porte, et jette ma veste par terre. Je tombe à genoux dans l'entrée. Il n'est pas là. Je craque. Ce garçon, lui… Il avait l'air si différent des autres… Je croyais que celui là ne se jouerais pas de moi. Je pensais que peut être il était sincère dans sa musique comme dans ses sentiments… Je me trompais. S'il avait été l'homme que je croyais, il serait là, à mes côtés…

J'ai mal dans mon cœur, j'ai mal dans ma tête, j'ai mal dans mon âme… Mais pourquoi… ?

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

_Ni Florent, ni Mikele, ni aucune autre personne ne m'appartient. Je ne touche pas d'argent, je ne connais pas personnellement les personnes desquelles je parle._

Point de vue de Florent :

Plus le temps passe, plus je me sens mort. J'ai peine à croire qu'il ai pu me quitter du jour au lendemain. Il était mon confident, mon meilleur ami. Un frère, une partie de moi-même. Il était l'homme que j'aimais, et l'homme que j'aimerais à jamais.

J'ai beau être entouré par tous nos amis, je me sens atrocement seul. J'ai l'impression que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Pourtant, avant de le connaître, je menais une vie tout à fait correcte.  
Comment son intrusion dans ma vie a pu à ce point la chambouler, et faire de moi cet homme si vide et si seul ? Il fut un temps, où, certes, j'aimais ma solitude, où je me sentais mal à l'aise avec d'autres humains.

Mais grâce à lui, j'ai réussi à m'intégrer dans une troupe, à vaincre ma timidité, à devenir sociable. C'est bien simple, cet homme me rendait heureux. Et il disait que je faisais de même pour lui. Je suis fier d'avoir pu faire son bonheur quelques années. Même si aujourd'hui, c'est fini.  
J'écris à la lueur de ma lampe de chevet, et les larmes s'écrasent sur le papier. Il est à peine dix-huit heures, et je suis déjà couché. En fait, je ne me suis même pas levé, sauf pour me doucher. A quoi bon vivre s'il n'est pas là pour me tenir compagnie ?

Les volets n'ont pas été ouverts une seule fois depuis qu'il est parti. Et personne d'autre que moi n'a dormi dans ce lit. Un an déjà s'est écoulé depuis qu'il m'a quitté. J'ai mal, si mal de son absence.  
Les affaires de ma tornade blonde n'ont pas bougé. Elles sont restées là où il les a laissées. J'espère secrètement qu'un jour, il me reviendra, qu'il me serrera à nouveau dans ses bras en murmurant en italien que je lui ai manqué, et qu'il m'a toujours aimé.

Nos photos ornent toujours le mur face à notre lit, et je me perds souvent dans notre passé avec nostalgie. Je me rappelle de ces trois ans durant lesquels nous avons fait des tournées, avec lui et le reste de la troupe. Je me rappelle de ces soirées à pleurer l'un dans les bras de l'autre. De ces nuits sur les plages, en Italie.

Je me demande sans cesse si lui se souvient de sa rencontre avec mes parents, de notre premier baiser, de notre premier regard...

Moi, de lui, je me souviens de tout. J'ai tout aimé. Malgré ses défauts, ses enfantillages, toutes ces choses qui auraient dû m'agacer, et qui pourtant, me rendaient encore plus fou de lui. Ses manies, ses mimiques, sa jalousie... Dieu que je l'aimais...

Je ne peux plus aller dehors ciel sans penser à lui. Tout me rappelle nous. Les lieux, les musiques dans le métro, les disques dans ma voiture. Voyez un peu le paradoxe. J'ai peur de sortir pour me souvenir de lui, et pourtant, je vis avec sa laque, son maquillage et sa brosse à dents dans ma salle de bain. Sa veste est toujours posée sur la chaise du salon. Ses vêtements toujours dans l'armoire.

Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer qu'il n'est plus chez moi. Chez _nous_ quoi.

Mon bel Italien, si seulement tu entendais, lisais, ressentais ma détresse et mon mal être... Si seulement je ne t'avais pas forcé à sortir ce mardi matin. Si seulement tu n'avais pas fait le fou sur le trottoir. Si seulement tu n'avais pas trébuché. Si seulement j'avais réussi à te rattraper. Si seulement cette voiture n'avait pas roulé si vite. Si seulement tu n'étais pas mort.

Mon amour, mon tendre amour... Je m'en veux tant. Le matin, encore, souvent, je me réveille en pleurant après avoir revécu ta mort. Le jour, je regarde en boucle les vidéos de toi, de _nous_. J'écoute ton album solo, notre duo. Tes regards si tendres, si amoureux. Ta voix si pure, si douce. Ton absence me pèse. Bien trop.

Il est dix heures trente. Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, je suis sorti. Pour la dernière fois. J'ai été à la pharmacie. Maintenant, je suis dans la salle de bain, et je regarde avec tendresse notre dernière photo. J'avale les médicaments un par un, en espérant que ma mort sera longue et douloureuse. La culpabilité, mon amour, est le pire des sentiments. Depuis un an, je regrette.

Le flacon de somnifère est à présent vide. Dans quelques minutes tout au plus, je ne serais plus. J'ai mal au ventre, j'ai mal au cœur, j'ai mal à l'âme. Je tousse. Du sang dégouline le long de mes lèvres. Je regarde avec un air de défi, un air salierien, mon reflet. Je suis heureux de ce que je fais. Je m'allonge par terre. La salle de bain tourne tout autour de moi. Je serre la veste de mon amant fort contre moi. Son odeur est encore dessus. Je m'en imprègne, et ferme les yeux.

Bientôt, mon amour. Bientôt je serais à tes côtés. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Je revois tes déhanchés, je vois tes yeux danser devant les miens. Le sommeil est là. Je ne regrette rien, si ce n'est cette année passée sans toi. J'ai laissé une lettre pour mes amis. Ils ne m'en voudront pas. Ils savaient que j'allais mal, de toute façon.

J'ai beau essayer de rouvrir les yeux, je n'y parviens pas. J'ai vraiment très mal. Je tousse encore, et un goût de sang envahit ma bouche. La veste de Mikelangelo semble peser des tonnes sur mon torse. J'étouffe. Mais malgré tout, je sens le sommeil me gagner. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, non, ne me jugez pas... Je ne fais plus parti de ce monde.

Au revoir, monde. Non. Adieu.

Un cri me sort de ma torpeur.

- « Mais... Mais... _Amore mio_ ! Qu'est ce que tu fais encore couché ! Il est dix-sept heures passées ! »

J'ouvre les yeux, tout doucement. Je suis dans le lit. Je vois la veste de Mikele sur la chaise par l'embrassure de la porte. Et je vois ma tornade blonde, posée sur le bord de mon lit, qui me regarde, agacé.

- « Debout ! Flo, il y a une soirée dans deux heures, et on a plus d'une demi-heure de route ! »

Je me lève. Et je pleure. Mikele change d'expression. Il me serre dans ses bras, et il murmure en italien qu'il m'aime pour toujours. Mais mes larmes ne s'arrêtent pas de couler. Quel cauchemar atroce... Il m'embrasse avec toute la tendresse du monde et sèche mes larmes, puis m'envoie prendre ma douche pendant qu'il me prépare des habits. Moins d'une heure plus tard, nous montons dans un taxi. Et sur le chemin, perdu dans mes pensées, je sens à peine la main de Mikele se poser sur ma cuisse, et son regard terriblement inquiet.

La vie sans lui n'est pas la vie. Je ferais tout pour ne jamais le perdre. Comme je l'aime, mon angelot italien. Je n'aimerai jamais quelqu'un comme je l'aime. Je suis l'homme le plus amoureux du monde...  
Il est rentré hier soir, pendant que j'étais effondré sur le sol. Il était sorti acheter des spaghettis... Il voulait me préparer un bon diner pour se faire pardonner de sa crise de jalousie. Jamais mon tendre amant n'avait eu la moindre intention de me quitter.

Quand il disait qu'il m'aimait, il était sincère. Je suis terriblement heureux qu'il fasse partie de ma vie. Je suis follement épris de cet enfant dans ce corps d'adulte. De sa jalousie. De sa manie de tout prendre sans demander. De son odeur, de sa voix, de ses caresses, du goût de ses lèvres.

_La amo alla morte._


	15. Chapter 15

_Ni Florent, ni Mikele, ni aucune autre personne ne m'appartient. Je ne touche pas d'argent, je ne connais pas personnellement les personnes desquelles je parle._

Chapitre du point de vue de Mikele__:_ Mikele versus Mass_

J'étais furieux, je crois même qu'on pouvait dire que j'étais hors de moi !

Je ne suis généralement pas quelqu'un qui prône la violence, au contraire, j'aime me considérer comme un pacifiste !

Mais cet homme… pour qui se prenait-il pour toucher ainsi Florent, mon Florent à moi que j'ai pour moi tout seul ! Je suis possessif et jaloux, direz-vous, c'est sans doute vrai, mais j'ai toujours détesté qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient. Or Flo est à moi, il me l'a juré des centaines et des centaines de fois. Et je travaille d'arrache-pied chaque jour pour que cela demeure ainsi.

Alors si Mass veut jouer les Casanova de pacotille, il va me trouver sur son chemin, il n'a aucun doute à avoir là-dessus ! Il veut sortir ces tours de passe-passe italiens, qu'il le fasse, ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas un pro dans ce domaine !

Que la guerre commence et que le meilleur gagne… autrement dit moi !

De toute façon, Flo était avec moi, et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me montrer coopératif à l'idée qu'il me quitte. C'est une idée que je ne peux même pas envisager.

Flo est tout pour moi, alors voir Massimilio le touchait de cette manière, tenter à chaque fois de l'embrasser, ça me rend fou de rage.

Personne d'autre que moi ne devrait pouvoir tenter ce genre de gestes sur mon amour.

Personne ne devrait même avoir le droit de regarder.

Je peux supporter ces fans hystériques qui scandent son nom sans relâche et qui hurlent au point de s'en arracher les cordes vocales, je peux accepter leurs gestes déplacées, ses tentatives pour attirer désespérément son attention.

Ca fait partie du jeu. Je peux gérer le fait que mon homme attire la convoitise de ses femmes, qu'elles se l'approprient dans leurs rêves, puisque de toute façon, ce ne sont que des chimères. Ce qui sont, pour elles de simples fantasmes, sont pour moi une réalité… la réalité la plus tangible et la plus belle qui soit !

Alors voilà, mon homme est admiré, respecté, aimé, idolâtré parfois, mais l'important à saisair, c'est « mon ». Elles ont la sensation que Flo appartient à tout le monde, c'est une illusion, le seul qui ait un droit sur ses sourires, sur ses baisers, sur ses caresses, c'est moi… et personne ne pourra me retirer sur ça.

Je suis prêt à tout pour cet homme, à « penser l'impossible » juste pour le combler et le rendre heureux… Il n'y a absolument rien qui me fasse peur tant qu'il est à mes côtés. La seule chose que je puisse redouter est de le perdre…

Je ne veux même pas me souvenir ce qu'était ma vie avant de le connaître. C'est une existence qui n'est plus, et sur laquelle je ne souhaite désormais plus m'attarder.

Quand je me retrouve avec Florent et Solal, je fais en sorte de ne pas me préoccuper de mon amant et me démaquille tranquillement. Je ne sais pas pour quelle obscure raison Florent me rend aussi furieux, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis en colère contre lui…

Après que Florent eut essayé sans succès de me parler – je n'ai pas envie de l'écouter pour l'instant – je me réfugie dans la loge d'Estelle, enfin moi et ma bombe de laque.

Depuis peu, la Diva est devenue une confidente pour moi. J'ai besoin de parler de ce que je ressens et je sais qu'elle ne me jugera pas. Je sais aussi qu'elle se ne moquera pas de la jalousie maladive et sans doute injustifiée.

Elle m'écoute plusieurs minutes sans m'interrompre avent de me regarder blasée :

« Mikele, vraiment, tu crois que Flo serait capable de te tromper alors qu'il est clairement fou de toi…

…euh non, pas vraiment, mais Mass…

Mass aime jouer, tu le sais bien. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il tenterait réellement quelque chose, et surtout que Flo se laisserait faire. Tu as parlé avec lui au moins ?

Euh… c'est-à-dire que… non, pas vraiment, mais tu comprends…

Ce que je comprends Mikele, c'est que tu devrais sérieusement discuter de ça avec Florent avant de t'emballer ainsi !

Je sais, tu as raison… Merci Estelle.

De rien, tu sais que je suis toujours là pour toi. »

Je l'enlace affectueusement avant de poser un bisou sonore sur sa joue et de quitter la pièce.

Je décide donc de récupérer Florent dans la loge et j'arrive au moment où les trois zouaves vont passer un interrogatoire digne de la Gestapo à mon chéri.

Je le sors de cet enfer tel un chevalier servant venant sauver sa belle demoiselle en détresse. Mon Florent, pourquoi le trio infernal se croit-il toujours obligé de le harceler ?

Je pars à la recherche d'une pièce où nous serons libres de discuter sans être dérangés et croise Estelle dans les couloirs. Je lui demande de me souhaiter bonne chance avant qu'elle ne m'adresse un sourire encourageant et que nous la quittions sur un baiser.

Florent semble perdu, quelque peu interrogatif sur la démarche à suivre, et un peu étonné par mes changements d'humeur et mon comportement distant. Je sais qu'il faut que je reste calme et que j'évite de m'énerver sans raison.

Mais c'est moins facile à faire qu'à dire. J'ai tellement peur de le perdre… Et que je vois bien que mes questions l'exaspèrent profondément. C'est comme s'il m'accusait silencieusement de ne pas avoir confiance en lui.

Mais bien sûr que si, j'ai confiance en lui, c'est Mass que je crains. Il est le genre d'hommes à tout faire parvenir à ses fins. Et il est hors de question que Flo – mon Flo – devienne une nouvelle conquête sur son tableau de chasse.

Je ressors du cagibis – dans lequel nous nous étions réfugiés – désappointé que Florent ne cherche pas à me rassurer, mais qu'il m'accable plutôt du regard. J'ai besoin de câlins et de baisers, j'ai besoin de savoir que je suis le seul qui compte à ses yeux, que je suis son oxygène comme il est le mien.

Le seul moyen d'être totalement rassuré serait de confronter Mass à Flo, je pars donc à la recherche du danseur, avec la ferme intention de lui rappeler que je déteste partager.

Non, je ne considère pas Flo comme ma chose, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'il ne m'appartient pas. Il est à moi comme je suis à lui. Je suis bien conscient que ça fait cliché, mais c'est la vérité je ne peux rien.

Nous apparaissons peut-être comme un couple guimauve et pathétique, mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je me fiche, c'est ce que peuvent penser les autres. Je me suis toujours considéré comme quelqu'un d'indépendant, qui n'a pas besoin des autres et surtout qui ne tient pas compte de leurs avis. Bien sûr, depuis que j'ai fait la connaissance d'un certain brun aux yeux nutella, j'ai quelque peu revu ma notion d'indépendance. J'ai besoin de lui, plus que je ne saurais le dire ou l'exprimer…

Et cela n'est pas sans conséquences malheureusement, ça a créé en moi une insécurité, cette peur constante de ne pas le réussir à le combler et de le perdre au profit d'un(e) autre. Et je ne peux donc pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux, de savoir ce qu'il fait à chaque heure du jour et de nuit, de savoir avec qui il est, de savoir s'il pense à moi… si j'accapare chacune de ses pensées comme il hante chacune des miennes.

Je ne devrais pas rentrer dans le jeu de Mass qui fait tout pour attiser encore davantage mon désir de possession sur Flo. Il fait exprès de draguer mon chéri ouvertement. Je suis bien conscient qu'il ne s'agit pour lui avant tout, mais je sais aussi qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire aussi facilement.

Toujours est-il que j'ai vexé Flo en me comportant de la sorte, je l'ai lu dans ses yeux. Et si je continue ainsi, je le perdrai par ma faute, en le faisant douter de ma confiance, de mes sentiments – pourtant si intenses – envers lui.

C'est décidé, je vais me faire pardonner. Je pars avec l'intention de lui faire passer une excellente soirée, de lui oublier mon emportement excessif, ma mauvaise humeur.

Ce soir, il n'y aura que nous, plus de jalousie, de craintes, de regrets, juste lui et moi, sa douceur, ma passion, mes lèvres contre les siennes, ses mains qui épousent chaque forme de mon corps, mes déclarations enflammées, ses mots tendres murmurés au creux de mon oreille. Juste lui et moi, et toute la force et l'intensité de l'amour qui peut nous réunir…


End file.
